


In The Darkness

by orphan_account



Series: Phantom Thief [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Banker, Canon Divergence - The Great Game, F/M, M/M, phantom thief!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John and Sherlock's friendship goes stronger, their non-platonic feelings grows as well but the dark game they play is threathining to destroy their world as Moriarty's hatred towards Sherlock steadily grows. John remains blissfully unaware of being caught up in a dangerous game between genuises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Die Has Been Cast

John had just returned from the medical conference (and stealing the original copy of Divine Comedy) 3 weeks prior and was posting their latest case regarding the Jaria Diamond after turning in the assailant that turned up in the flat as Sherlock (who was ordered by John) cleaned the sword that would be the new decoration on 221 B placed atop the horns.

"Must I really clean this John?" Sherlock asked as he continues to wipe the sword with a white cloth at the same time watching John post the case that has just ended a while ago. John who was wearing his reading glasses looked up, fingers still moving spoke "Of course, besides I'm the one who'll be explaining to Mrs. Hudson about that" he motions to the slice on the desk "fair trade, mate"

Sherlock pouts clearly not satisfied at the same time attempting to cover up the fact that his stomach was on butterflies with John wearing eye glasses and the ruffled hair that simply gives him the feels.

"Have you studied yet?" John asks still typing with his face on the screen, which slightly upsets Sherlock and relieves him "for what?"

"exams, Sherlock. Unlike me, who has graduated earlier than my peers and colleagues, you are still in Uni and preparing for your Licensure exam" John answers and looks at Sherlock who feels indignated "I don't need a license!" he shouts at John and throws the sword away and John smiles his smile that infuriates Sherlock, never mind the fact that the smile is fond.

"Genius you maybe, Sherlock, but people still need credentials, I know it's tough,love,I've been there" John says to Sherlock to placate his friend but Sherlock's mind had already stop processing everything the moment 'love' came out and his cheeks turned to red and he stuttered trying to form a comeback as John merely chuckled and said "Just teasing, Sherlock"

He pouts and picks up the sword and places it on top of the horns and admires his work as John chuckles once more before taking a sip of his blended tea (a personal gift from Blanca)

" I've just finish posting why don't you check your emails, might have a worth while case" John says as he closes his laptop and turns on Sherlock's and places it on his best friend's lap and perches on the arms of Sherlock's chair who tries not to pay too much attention to John's positioning as he searches his mail box for anything that is worth his (and also John's) time.

"boring"

"boring"

"boring"

"cheating spouse"

"boring"

"boring"

"scam"

"boring"

"medical scam"

"BORING!"

John sighs and proceeds to run over his hand through Sherlock's hair making the younger man purr and calm down as John continued his ministrations " In that case, shall we go and buy some milk?"

"pedestrian, Jawn" Sherlock mutters and leans to John's side like a cat while John merely smiles " We can play a game while at it" he encourages as he twirls one of Sherlock's curly hair in  hand completely ignoring the camera Mycroft had placed inside the right socket of Skully.

"what game?"

"Blanca and I used to play this when she was younger, Sociology is what we called it" John answers and Sherlock is vaguely interested as he sat straighter and looks at John "sociology?"

and John nods " like the name suggests it's a game in which we predict what the target would do base on what information we have gathered" 

"Will we play this while you shop?"

"yes"

And soon enough Sherlock Holmes and John Watson was out of 221 B and into the nearest store to buy milk among other things at the same time playing a little game as the two went through their grocery list.

* * *

 

'Living in Q-branch is fun' she thought as she took her rest on Q's mini kitchen made for him and the other Q-branch workers as she took a sip of her own special blend tea. The automatic doors opened and Q himself went it and greeted her politely.

" How is it going?" Q asked her as he prepared his own tea. She looks at him in contemplation before deciding on her answer " proceeding with caution" frowning afterwards after hearing how robotic it sounded. Q laughed and said " It's fine, you've been my student for 2 years I'm already use to your quirks"

And she smiles briefly before schooling her expression to an appropriate one as she asked "Has there been any news regarding Tiago?" 

"No,none as of now" Q answered with a frown and puzzlement  as he took a sip from his mug just as Blanca placed her mug on the counter she was leaning on. Her posture made Q aware of how grim or complicated the situation maybe.

"Shall we take this to my office?"

Blanca nodded and the two of them went to Q's office that was devoid of any bugs or cameras. As soon as Q sat Blanca began, beginning first on Moriarty and his empire, slowly she told Q of her findings and of her recent information that caused her to return to England and render her services to MI6 or to be precise, to Q himself.

" In other words, Tiago would avail Moriarty's services in the future?" Q asked after learning the great intellect of Moriarty who was a mathematical genius and the knowledge that Tiago himself was almost a genius made him fear but Blanca's grim expression confirmed it her vocal answer just made it more real for him.

And Q asked the only question left " What do we do now?" on that moment Q saw the flame in his former student's eyes burn strongly as she answered "We make our plan"

'She will burn everyone in her path'

* * *

 

John was writing in his medical journal as Sherlock who was using John's laptop went through his mails. "Anything that caught your attention yet?" John asked as he wrote from the table glancing now and then to Sherlock.

"How about your experiment?" Sherlock asked eyes now making contact with John "successful" John answers as he glances back to his notes and with a contented smile closes it and places it back to the shelf, not once did Sherlock's eyes not leave John which John took in stride knowing that Sherlock was most probably deducing him once more and so he walks to Sherlock and perches himself on the arms of the chair.

Sherlock who was secretly enjoying the warmth of John's body pressed to his side went back to his mails and scanned through them answering a few that was not boring enough but not interesting enough to warrant his presence when John had pointed to one email that came from a bank but to be more specific to an intern of a bank "Shall we go to the bank then?"

and John smiles at and answers "We shall" and Sherlock closes the laptop as John gathers his keys and wallet while Sherlock slips on his coat and wears his scarf which John fixes and the two heads off to their destination Tower 42, Old Broad Street. Sherlock leads John through revolving glass doors that leads to their bank.

'Shad Sanderson Bank' John thought as they walked through and went inside an elevator. Sherlock leads him to the receptionist and tells her his name. A while later they are led to an office which was empty.

"Who are we waiting for?" he asked noticing the office devoid of any name plaque. Sherlock deigns him an answer " Sebastian Wilkes"

John nods and tries to gauge the man which Sherlock notices and gives John an accurate deduction to pass both of their time. John smiles and showers him with praises once more which lightens Sherlock's mood he was not particularly fond of Sebastian Wilkes. After a few minutes of talking the two of them spent their time in comfortable silence, Sebastian Wilkes enters the office after making them wait for 20 minutes.

"Sherlock Holmes" he greets with a wry grin while Sherlock whose disdain is not hidden with any effort merely says " Sebastian" as if the name itself was offending. Sherlock then introduces John after ignoring Sebastian's attempt at pleasantries.

" _My friend_ , John Watson" he introduces and Sebastian latches on the emphasis

"Best Friend and assistant" John corrects and he shakes hand with Sebastian, the latter looking at him curiously. Despite John's smile he did not like Sebastian Wilkes at all and the conversation that followed just strengthened his dislike for the man. After turning down an offer of beverage John silently wished the man would just get straight to the point.

"So what is the genius of the medical field doing here with Sherlock Holmes?" He asked a little bit curious and patronising, to whom John does not know nor does he care.

"like I said best friend  _and assistant_ " John repeats and Sherlock smirks for bit enjoying John's deliberate goading of Sebastian, John is aware of Sherlock's reaction but ignores it outwardly "and I'm just talented not a genius" he ends it with a smile clearly fake. 

"You've been doing well" Sebastian says turning his attention to Sherlock who answers "so are you, flying abroad a lot"

"well some" Sebastian answers with shrug

"Flying all the way around the world twice in a month?"

John could see the implications of Sherlock and he frowned a bit one that said 'bit not good'

"Right. You're doing that thing" Sebastian says clearly uncomfortable of the implications "This guy here had a trick he used to do" he says turning once more to John. Sherlock quietly says " It's not a trick". Sebastian takes no heed and continues " He could look at you and tell your whole life story"

John who was a master in acting answered politely "Yes, I see him do it"

If Sebastian noticed the implication he ignored it and John had inched a bit to Sherlock their hands touching for a moment Sherlock felt warm but that disappeared as soon as the next words left Sebastian's mouth

"Put the wind up everybody. We hated him"

And John held Sherlock's hand an assurance of sorts because John knew the next words would even be more cutting "You’d come down to breakfast in the Formal Hall and this freak would know you’d been shagging the previous night" Sebastian said and the words freak was clearly said with contempt and malice.

John merely remained silent letting Sherlock talk for himself 

"I merely observed" he said quietly and John squeezed his hand and Sebastian knowing he has found his ammunition said in patronising tone "Go on, enlighten me. Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world – you’re quite right. How could you tell?"

Sherlock opens his mouth but Sebastian clearly has no plans to make the genius speak says "You’re gonna tell me there was...um... a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan."

And John smiles knowing how wrong the man was, once more Sherlock attempts to speak but is cutted off again 'this is starting to annoy me' John thought as he listened to Sebastian and once the man was done he spoke up intent on correcting the man

"It's your watch actually" he says and Sherlock looks at him amused while Sebastian was flabbergasted, he then directs the man to tell them about the case not wanting to spend another minute with the infuriating man.

* * *

 

When Q had called him for a talk he felt nervous though his outward appearance showed nothing. He had started working here 6 months ago as Q's protegé he had just returned from his trip in Paris for a mission and he could not help but wonder (and hope that it was nothing bad) why he was being called to Q's office.Upon entering he saw the rumoured intern and Q's own elusive former student.

The very same person he had bumped into one of the alleys in Paris.

'does she remember me?' he wondered as he closed the door and walked and stopped in front of Q

"Good afternoon, Adrian"

"Afternoon,Q" he greets and the woman nods at him, he observes her and forms his own deduction '19, single, working freelance, computer genius, lived in paris for 3 years, returned to London 1 month ago'

"Blanca Valmont" she introduces and then shows him a painting " What do you see?"

"Temeraire"

"what else?"

"the inevitability of time" and for a moment he wonders if he passed some sort of test because her smile just seemed so "What do you think of a digital fortress?" she asks and at that moment he saw something in her eyes that reminded him of his elder brother.

"interesting"

"how would you like to make one?" she offers with a coy smile and somehow it clicked in his mind and he grinned slowly "God, YES!" Q and Blanca both laughed good naturedly and he joined in.

He was going to be part of a secret project.

* * *

 Sherlock and John were at Van Coon's apartment along with the forensics who were taking pictures of Van Coon's body as one dusts for fingerprints on the nearby mirror. John was standing beside Sherlock who was wearing latex gloves in the bedroom,his coat already discarded.

"What do you think?" John asks Sherlock who was crouched beside the suitcase on the floor but Sherlock merely continues his searching and John smiles a bit fondly and decides to try deducing as well, applying what he learned from  Jim and what he saw Sherlock do as he did this Sherlock was already at the foot of the bed and ask John a question regarding the symbols on the bank.

"Why did they put it there?"

And John stops for a while thinking for an answer "Less conspicuous"

Sherlock gives him a look of consideration but John has not notice he was already thinking of everything they've gathered for a while, he left the room where Sherlock was and searched every room for a clue to confirm his answer.

'It won't do if I act out of turn' he thought taking into account that the ball was still in Jim's court. Sherlock who was left in the room did not notice John's departure and asked the man "Why not use email?"

John's loud voice from the other side of the apartment surprised him "safer that way" John answered seriously, his face in a frown as he looked over to the window. Sherlock had come to him and ask

"why?"

"hackers" were the simple answer John gave and Sherlock filed the look on John's face for future reference

"What kind of  message would everyone avoid?"

John finally looks at him, with confusion, and Sherlock adds "This morning, those letters you were looking at" and John thinks back to the letters which caused him to frown and answered "Family Reunion"

Sherlock raises a brow to him and heads back to Van Coon's body and gently opens the dead man's mouth open, the air hisses out from the dead man's lungs as Sherlock retrieves the small black origami. John keeps his facial expression but inside he felt trepidation, he already knew who had done the murder.

'The only question left is what the item was' he thought just as a sergeant,he was never aware of, showed up.

"Ah, Sergeant. We haven't met" Sherlock says and offers his hand for a shake but the older man only places his hand on the hips privately Sherlock thought that John would still be pleased for his social gesture.

"Yeah, I know who you are; and I’d prefer it if you didn’t tamper with any of the evidence" the sergeant says and John merely raises his brow in question, Sherlock gives the man his best stroppy look and asks " Is Lestrade on the way?"

the man answers "He’s busy.  _I’m_  in charge. And it’s not Sergeant; it’s Detective Inspector. Dimmock."

Sherlock is surprised and shares his look with John and Dimmock walks out of the room, they both follow him into the leaving room as Dimmock hands the bag to one of the forensics.

"We’re obviously looking at a suicide"

And John agrees but only to one part of the Dimmock's sentence, Sherlock does not seem to notice as he corrects Dimmock, whether John is included is not known, and says "It’s one  _possible_  explanation of  _some_  of the facts" as his back is turned to them and turns around to Dimmock "you’re choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn’t comply with it"

and Dimmock prompts him, Sherlock points out the wound on the right side of Van Coon's head and then says that Van Coon was left handed, showing Dimmock an elaborate mime to demonstrate his point, From behind Dimmock, John smiles and catches Sherlock's eyes as Dimmock repeats what Sherlock has just said.

Sarcastically Sherlock says " I’m amazed you didn’t notice. All you have to do is look around this flat" he then proceeds to say his deduction "Coffee table on the left-hand side; coffee mug handle pointing to the left. Power sockets: habitually used the ones on the left,Pen and paper on the left-hand side of the phone because he picked it up with his right and took down messages with his left, want me to go on?"

and John says " You've got it covered" but Sherlock continues and John merely nods to hide his smile 'He's like Jim in a way' he thought as Sherlock continues his deduction and finishes off with his conclusion that Van Coon was threathened.Dimmock is surprised and John offers him an explanation.

"But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in" Dimmock asks and Sherlock who already lost his patience with Dimmock but still hiding it marginally well says "You’re finally asking the right questions." and with a dramatic flourish left the flat with John on his heels frowning a bit for Sherlock's behaviour towards Dimmock before they left.

* * *

Blanca was silently glad that Adrian does not asks questions about her personal life or her work ethics like the others as she typed in her computer with god speed as she started making calls to collect debts.

'debt collecting at such a young age, mother would be proud' she thought as she made sure who would be loyal and powerful enough to help her in her plans. This continued on for several hours until she received a message from John.

**To: Blanca**

**From: [unknown number]**

**Message:**

**Meet you @ Daily Brew in 50 minutes**

She closes her mobile and turns to Adrian "take a break for a while and just continue at your own pace, I'll be meeting someone"

she leaves and takes her things with her, stopping by her quarters to fix herself and make her presentable to John 'can't arouse his suspicions, if he did Moriarty would learn of my plans'

Taking a cab, Blanca had arrived 10 minutes early and saw John already there so she had made her way to him. " Hello, John" she greet as she seats down and John waves over the waiter to take their orders.

"One order of Smores, grande wintermelon milk tea and she'll have a tirami su and a grande of chocolate milk tea" John tells the waiter and soon as he was gone John spoke " What do you have regarding General Shan?"

Blanca is surprised and voices her curiosity " what for?" and John gives her one of his smiles one that she's all to familiar with and she frowns not liking it one bit, John sighs and she pouts like a petulant child.

"Blanca, you know my line of work"

and she can't help but frown in a crestfallen way because she knew that his line of work would also become the end of his most precious treasure, she has always been weak against him and like always she'll give in.

"fine, come with me later then..." she trails off "but for now lets eat and spend the next two hours like family"

John smiles and the two continue their family date.

'He's lucky...John loves him'

* * *

 

When John enters the flat he was surprised when Sherlock had spoken out of the blue "I said, 'Could you pass me a pen?' "

John looks around checking if there was anyone else in the room, once he was done voiced his confusion, which Sherlock answered and John did not know whether to feel exasperated or amused for Sherlock not noticing that he was gone for 5 hours. He tosses a pen towards Sherlock's direction without looking at him as he places his stuff at the table, Without looking away from the photographs, Sherlock catches John's pen.

"It was fun, she was smiling"

"who?"

John looks at Sherlock and answers " the coffee" and turns back to the photographs, Sherlock looks at his suspiciously for a moment, then points to his right "Here, have a look" he says to John and the doctor walks over to the table and looks at the web page on the open computer. The lead article on the ‘Online News’ page is headlined, “Ghostly killer leaves a mystery for police”.

"Happened last night, journalist shot dead in his flat; doors locked, windows bolted from the inside – exactly the same as Van Coon"

And John straightens up, confirming that Moriarty has now made his move. For a moment he wonders if Sherlock could see his trepidation.

'For now I'll do my best to ensure both of our safety' he thought.


	2. Altair,Deneb and Vega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind of a genius would always be hard to comprehend and we could only marvel at it or hate it.

When I heard John's door slam shut immediately shut the book and searched for the flier for the circus, I suspected that was where our criminals hid. As soon as I saw it I started the conversation.

Leaning on the unopened crate I said to John who has just woken up "I need to get some air. We're going out tonight" and for a moment I feared that John had plans since he was momentarily quiet but it was eased when he had agreed and asked where we planned to go. I showed him the flier, with a smile and eagerness I did not bother to hide. It seems that John's  _date_  was for today only.

'probably a sexual partner' I silently thought and felt something I could not decipher coil in my stomach but thankfully I was able to hide it. Somehow the knowledge that Nero has forgotten me and would not hesitate to harm me made me hurt. But John, my dear sweet John would be the only constant, he is my best friend as I am his, the one who stayed and never once forgot me.

It made my blossoming affection be cemented, his warm touches, gestures and eyes made me hope and long for more. John had stayed in 221 B even if he only planned to live here (with me) for 4 weeks.

"Well, I'll just change okay?" John says with a warm a smile and I find myself returning it sincerely, it scares me to know that John has this much power over me but somehow I feel that I have as much power over him as well. At first the startling realization that Nero and John were one the same made me feel anxious, scared and a little bit happy, the thought that the man behind the mask of Nero found me and had been charmed by my atrocious personality delighted me.

To know that Nero and John Watson himself cared for me and loves me too made me glad. The time spent trying to let John slip up that he was indeed Nero was fun and frustrating , John's efforts to comfort me in my sulk when I heard he was about to go to Paris made me jump to conclusions, unbelievable but true, that he was about to leave and never comeback that perhaps I am just a mere annoyance or someone to use and discard.

I tried to stop him from leaving, God! I did!, from sulking to dramatically exclaiming loudly about interesting cases to unexpectedly come to finally being mean but through all of it John smiled and touched, God! did his fingers sent electricity throughout my skin!, my shoulders and finally he decided to just bring me with him. In my mind I like to think that it was like 'meeting the family'.

Oh God did I hate it when I saw the person waiting for us, she was a beauty and John called her, my dear, What saved me from making such an asshole of my self was when she spoke and addressed John as 'Uncle'. Over the course of time I spent with her I gradually tolerated her but the knowledge that John's sexuality headed to females in majority made my stomach coil, though I did hid it well. But a part of me that hopes that if John fell for me I must be truly beautiful in eyes.

"Shall we go then?" John asks as he stood before me, I smiled and nodded.

On the cab ride I felt that there was too much space between us, I wanted to sit beside him, to feel his warmth and hold his hand but I have yet to say what I feel, until I am sure this would not lead to heartbreak for either of the moments of silence, when John is thinking deep and loses sight of his surroundings do I feel that he is Nero, the air of sadness hidden well is there, the far away gaze that seems to see what the future may bring and sometimes I feel as if John has wings just like Nero.

To be honest the knowledge that Nero had sent a letter to the Parisian police made me wonder if he remembered, the knowledge he sent it to Fabre made me fear and thought that Fabre was his lover or his beloved but when I had voiced this to John (for at that moment I still believed they were one and the same) he vehemently denied it. I quote " If Nero wanted Fabre he would be long gone and Fabre would have long since been wearing a ring" end of quote. At that moment I felt my inside flutter, but the flame despite how small it was, had been doused rather coldly by heaps of water.

Nero did not remember nor did he seem to care for my well being but this was only conformed until I returned to my room. I was a mere distraction, easily replaced and forgotten but John, my caring John! remembered me and worried for me. Once being a consulting detective was just a means to meet Nero but now I think Nero has become the means among others to be the greatest consulting detective.

"We're here" John says as he pays the cabbie and holds my hand as he leads me to the circus. I wonder if my cheeks were flustered because of the cold or it was because John was holding my hand. Just being with John made everything (other than my experiments) bearable and sometimes (when John participates in my experiments or lets me help him with his) enjoyable.

The knowledge John would always watch my back (something I knew now that Nero would never be able to and won't do) was what made me able to fight without fear for myself towards the attackers though Dimmock was annoying, John was there so it was fine even if the older man would just learn to follow my lead. The whole night I spent with John deciphering the final clue Soo Lin left was exciting and fun.

John's presence was an added bonus.

And now in the comfort of the couch as I let the adrenaline rush fade away I see in my peripheral vision John leaning against the window in deep thought sometimes I think that John is much more clever than he lets on and at this moments I wish I could pry open his mind and bask in his thoughts. If there was one lesson from Mummy that stuck to me it is about the matters of the heart.

_You'll know when it happens_

I stood up and walk towards John and I open my lips and let my voice be heard 'now or never' I thought as I called his name "John"

This could either be the beginning of something more or the end of what I share with John.

* * *

In the darkness of my flat I grin ferociously at my screen, General Shan of Black Lotus had dared to hurt what is mine. Countless time I'e told everyone John Watson and Nero were not to be touched or harmed.

**M: GRATITUDE IS MEANINGLESS**   
**M: IT IS ONLY THE EXPECTATION OF FURTHER FAVOURS**

Her actions almost cause his attention to me, my hard work to be ruined by her?! unforgivable! John...only John is allowed to end this game, Holmes has outlived his usefulness.

I can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan'tcan't can't allow him to know.

He'll take John away and I'll be alone...

I hatehatehatehatehatehatehate it, this empty feeling when John is not by my side, he tells me Seb is mine but really he's not, Seb is his disgusting pet...but John...John is mine and mine alone...

he is...mine...

"fire" I say to the intercom and Seb the disgusting pet of his does so...

No matter what happens...this game is no longer for Sherlock like he wants...because I'm Moriarty and no else...

John Watson wants the rush of life...and that I could only give to him. I know this because I've seen him work his genius mind, why he chooses to hide it angers me, and pleases me...I'm the only one who knows and John never hides from me.

His love may not be mine for now but soon it would be once he realizes how cowardly Sherlock Holmes is...

I moan as I think of John touching me, making love to me, feel him thrust in me, our body covered is sweat and cum as I moan his name once more and pants. He'll whisper sweet words of love to me and forever he'll remain by my side as we conquer the world.

* * *

I was thinking of Jim and what he was about to do with General Shan, I had no illusions of Jim's tendency to lean towards psychopathy, when Sherlock called my name, I turned and noticed that the something had shifted and I gave Sherlock my whole undivided attention to make sure that I would not miss anything vital. Although I never really voiced it out. I took notice that Sherlock no longer seemed to care for Nero...it made me hurt but I kept it well in.

I'm not sure what change that Sherlock no longer seemed to care about Nero, why a mere mention of his name made a brief flicker of hurt appear in eyes, why he smiled so sadly whenever Nero was mentioned. And I fear that when the time comes for me to end everything...he'll turn me away...hate me and be disgusted.

"I...I no that I am not aesthetically pleasing to your taste but despite that I value our friendship a lot, to hear you say that I am your best friend delighted me and I think I must return the favour by saying that you are mine as well" Sherlock says and I smile warmly and answer "I'm glad to hear it, Sherlock"

I don't want this to end...to lose this precious feeling... Sherlock is refreshing...he's innocence so untainted by the world,his brilliant mind shining among others... this knowledge of his draws me more to him

like a moth to a flame... I wonder if I would burn if I touch you more than I should...love you more than normal...

"John, I am not good with feelings and at times I may have hurt you unintentionally but know that I feel" he pauses and I wonder what he would say next "bad" he says and then he comes closer, stepping into my personal bubble, and I find myself staring into the his eyes that shows the universe.

"Sherlock?"

"I have come to grow some affection for you upon our immediate meeting and it grew after our trip to Paris and now it has blossomed" He says and I realize what was happening

should I feel happy? afraid?

"John...I have come to love you...more than a friend should and I-" Sherlock stops and I realize that it was because of me, he frowns and held his hand close to my face. I want him to listen closely,to hear me...

"Can you truly love me Sherlock?"I asked my head looking down

"Of Course! John!" He says and I shake my head, and look up to him to meet his eyes again, I allow myself to be laid bare infront of him...as laid bare as I could " You don't understand, Sherlock" I say softly..sadly and he speaks louder, frustrated and afraid " then make me understand! JOHN!"

I wipe away his tears "Can you love me? despite my secrets? knowing that there are somethings about me and my past that I'll perhaps never tell you outright?"

I dare to kiss his tears away, kiss both of his cheeks, his nose and his lips softly as if I am afraid I would lose him...but aren't I about to?

"John?"

"Sherlock...there are so..SO many things you don't know...about me...about my past...about Blanca and our relationship...can you? can you bear with it?"

and Sherlock,my ever brilliant Sherlock smiles at me through his tears and kisses me...I did not notice that we were both crying until I tasted my tears with his own, it was chase and sweet...it reminds me of that night in Paris.

tell me Sherlock if you knew that I am Nero would you love me still?

"John,my dearest John...I would for you...because I know you would have done the same for me" he whispers and I feel the ghost of his lips

Please, if you actually exist don't take this away from me...

"Sherlock...one day...one day I'll tell you everything you want to know"

"And I'll wait until that day comes"

we spent the night kissing softly savoring the sensation,the feeling of this new and fragile thing between us...this is my second treasure after Sherlock.


	3. Other Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that this is no longer a simple game of chess

Adrian woke up early in dampened spirits. He thinks it has to do with how Blanca acted in the past 3 days.Her smiles rarely reached her eyes and her gazes seem to see a grim future. But sometimes he catches her smiling at his work and that knowledge makes him work harder, if only for her smiles, And sometimes if his touches linger, she won't mention it (it is at this moments that he wonders if she feels the same) just as he won't mention when her eyes wander to him.

Sometimes he thinks what if feels like to be normal, to not have your brain process every data presented (sees), to be normal like the rest and simply not have the expectations etched with his family name.

The ping of his laptop alerts him and stops his melancholic thoughts from going darker, He goes over to it with his mug of tea that Blanca herself had given. For a moment he felt cautious when a black screen greeted him. But when the person on the otherside of the screen 'greeted' him, he felt a beginning of a smile tug in his lips.

**Quina.S > Hello World**

He never really understood why she uses different names whenever they talk but somehow he has learned that it has do to with how she's feeling and now that she's using her most interesting name it must has to do with John. Sometimes he wonders what kind of fellow, this John was, to have her love that is so faithful and powerful it could drown you in it. Her love that would remain yours alone.

He shakes his head and goes over to type his reply

**Q >Hi**

He could imagine the tentative smile tug in her lips. In these moments he thinks he is thankful for being who he is.

* * *

 

In the safety of her room within Q branch does she retreat from heart pain and from the memories of the past that she wishes would simply go away. The darkness calms her and soon she allows her thoughts to wander on how similar she is to Jim, how they had come to love John who simply understood them and accepted them openly, their John that use to not be able to love them the way they want to before and now that their John is with Sherlock...his treasure, the pain that used to be a dull ache became so intense that it made her want to retreat.

Away from the world and everything else.

 she closes her eyes and thinks 'John loves Jim, platonically'

 a deep breath 'John loves me, familial'

she lets a tear escape 'We love John, romantic'

She clutches her sides tightly a feeble attempt but what more could she do now that she no longer has John to comfort her. She knows in the deepest part of her soul, mind and heart that once John is with Sherlock, she'll fade to the background of John's life slowly but painfully.

She wonders what it would have been had she not been family, If she was older or John's childhood sweetheart, Oh! how she envied Mary.

She was thought what it would have felt if she was John's bestfriend first, the first person John went to bed with, the first person to wake up to John, to be held by him and whispered sweet and sensual words to. In these situations does she envy Jim and perhaps hate him a little bit for it.

because she is reminded of what was never and could never have been hers; John Watson. sometimes though rarely she wishes she met sweet and cunning Adrian first, that when she dreams his young voice, sweet and boyish would be the one she dreamt of, not the velvety voice of John when nightmares come, she wishes so, that when it storms and she remembers and what lies in the dark terrifies her,  it would be Adrian's thin and graceful body she'd yearn for, not John's subtly chiseled body.

She wishes she fell for Adrian first so that behind her eye lids it would be lime green eyes she'd see and not cobalt blue.

When she has calmed down, only a tinge of sadness left and acceptance comes in, she decides that she should start moving on, cruel as it may be to use Adrian to heal her broken heart, to be a rebound (though there was a blooming attraction) she'll do so and when everything is done, once that she has completed her plan to help John she'll let that last act be her goodbye, the closure to her feelings.

She walks over to her laptop and opens it, running the program she built to talk to Adrian

**Quina S. >Hello World**

She smiles nervously in anticipation, she wonders whether he smiles when he sees the username he chose for him, but really he'd be Q sooner or later it hardly matters right?

**Q > Hi**

and she feels the last tinge of sadness disappear in her and smiles soflty, she might still love John a bit but sooner or later she knows that it would turn into storge. Later when she takes the risk, because they never really talk about it, when she leans her body closer than it should, and if she allows him to snake his hand into her waist to pull her closer in the confines of their shared workspace.

she won't mind nor mention it.

and if by any chance they share a kiss, sweet and chaste...

they won't say anything, for what more should they voice out when their eyes conveys for them.

They have afterall reached an understanding.

* * *

 John had flown to Minsk with Sherlock, though they shared the same plane, they had different reasons. John was there for a medical conference and  Sherlock for a case. But that was not the only reason he was there, he ( by Blanca's orders) were to steal ( though in Blanca's term forcefully collect debt) from certain people, he knows that this secrecy among others if found out by Sherlock may just ruin their already fragile relationship.

Sherlock's pleased humming had registered in his brain and so did his lovers perched hand that had just squeezed his. He smiles and looks at the clouds outside his window. He squeezes back mostly in assurance for himself.

" I love you" he whispers softly, as he glances to Sherlock with a small smile (bit sad)

"I love you" Sherlock says the same way as John does (he notices the sad smile and wishes he could make it disappear)

'One day' John thought as he gazes back to the soft clouds ' when there are no longer secrets needed to be kept, when there is still love between us...I'll say it loud and clear'

They both remain in comfortable silence as they enjoy this little piece of bliss, because they are both painfully aware of how happiness could end so suddenly and sadness remain indefinitely.

* * *

 Sebastian Moran had been working for James Moriarty for 5 years since his dishonorable discharge. For 2 years since working for the man he'd known Jim Moriarty,the younger brother, For 2 years his interest steadily grew in the younger Moriarty. As well as his knowledge between the two siblings.

James Moriarty deeply loves his younger brother sometimes crossing the line, but Jim Moriarty does not return the sentiment, always in the younger one's mind was John Watson an ex-lover and Jim's only friend if his ramblings are to go by. Despite Jim's protests that he is anything like his older brother, he sees how obsessive the two are in regards to love.

But he really doesn't care either way, all that matters is he'll get what he wants. He doesn't care if James Moriarty acts like a spurned lover whenever he sleeps around with women or men, if Jim Moriarty depends on him intimately he does not care. All that he cares about is who'd signed his paycheck.

He is never loyal to anyone but himself.

He trusts no one but himself.

That is why as he sat outside the cafe with this woman who reminds him of the Moriarty brothers he wonders why he is taking time to answer a simple question; _Who do you truly work for?_

because what does it matter who really employed him and he voices this out only to receive a frankly annoying answer but he had hid it well.

"Yes." the woman says and sips her tea "you took your time to answer"

He thinks that she's really not a woman, she's nearly there though and he stops his train of thought because he is starting to think like Jim or James.

"Mr. Moran, believe me when I say that it would matter in the near future" 

He looks at her truly this time

"why"

"because where your loyalty lies would be essential to your survival"

and her words echo in his mind when he sleeps later on as if it was a foreboding.

* * *

 

Jim Moriarty was a mathematical genius and a computer wiz as well as second to his older brother in all ways. He had always been alone but he knows and met two people who understands him. His first and only love John H. Watson, a latent genius.

John who had befriended him despite his difference, who treated him as if his quirks were just that. John who wanted his first to be with someone important. 

He could probably write a novel about John alone if prompted, because that is how much he loves John even if John had stopped loving him like a lover and continued loving him like a friend. He makes himself believe that when John strokes his face nowadays, ever so gentle with him, that it is out of hidden love.

This is what makes him going on.

He does not care if Sherlock and John are together.

He'll ignore the dull ache that turned into pain he doesn't think of Blanca at all.

Blanca Valmont who is an eagle that hides her talons, who loves John like him.

Blanca understands him out of the fact that they shared the same situation, always overshadowed by the older child, made aware that everything they do is second, that no matter what in everyone's eyes they amount little to nothing.

Where everyone lies to them and uses them as if they were dolls.

He remembers when he first met her, they ( John and him) were staying in their vacation house in the Philippines, it was night time and there was a storm raging outside when John had opened the door and rushed inside with a teen drenched thoroughly by the rain.

Blanca at that time was carrying a duffel bag that contained only her essentials, her tear stained face and shaking figure that John held closely at that time made him jealous. He felt like an intruder at that time, with her clutching on John as if he was her last line and John soothing her and whispering sweet words to her ear. But when John had cradled her face and their foreheads touched he saw, the very same emotion he hid, in her glassy eyes.

She loves John more than a family should.

When John had left to prepare her warm bath did he only spoke to her "You too?"

he knew that they both shared the same sad smile, of acceptance and but held the same silent hope, an ardent desire to be love by John.

'My love is madness' he thought ' but aren't we all mad here?'

* * *

After the woman whose name John will never want to know ended the call, he had followed Sherlock at Bart's, watching his genius lover with absent eyes as he thought and grew worried for Jim. At this point, John already has all of the pieces that completes the puzzle, it is only a matter of time before he fits everything. John is aware of the animosity between the two even if it is onesided on Jim's part.

And calling for Blanca is out of the window, she was his only family left. He sighed loudly though he had not realize it until Sherlock spoke

"You can go home"

John smiled a bit worn out by his emotions and said " I'll wait for you" and goes back to his thoughts becoming blind to Sherlock's worried and hurt face, he didn't really like how unreadable John could get. He quickly goes back to his microscope and schooled his expression just as Molly Hooper went in.

John was still in his thoughts that he had not notice Jim enter until the man was practically standing right in front of him

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Johnny"

Molly looks between them with a questioning gaze

"Oh, indeed it has, Jimmy" John says with a polite charming smile that makes Sherlock and Molly surprised and a little bit jealous.

"How long have you two known each other?" Molly asks

" Oh, we met each other when we were in fifth form" Jim says with a sly smile and nudges John who chuckles and adds "been best friends ever since, You're in good hands Molly" and winks.

Jim laughs and slaps John's shoulder playfully "Oh, John" while Sherlock remains in the sideline already frowning and burning with jealousy and hate. John had not informed him of this. But what made him snap and go back to his work with an obvious sulk was when John (his John!) had the gall to place his hand on the meer cat's back and lead him out of the door "to catch up".

He was going to talk to John later in the confines of their home.

John's demeanor immediately changed once the door was locked and look at Jim coldly, all affection gone in an instant while Jim chuckled right in front of him in a taunting manner.

"Oh, Johnny! must you really indicate of our past relationship?" he says as he presses his body close to John creating friction between them and purrs "what would your lover feel?"

John remains stoic only saying "just what is James doing?"

"oh, big brother is oh so bored" Jim says with a bored tone but his eyes gleam with hatred 'John,should only be paying attention to me' he thought 'this is not going where I want it to'

"Jim"

"Well I better get going Johnny" Jim says as he starts to walk away "after all I really can't afford to miss the main show"

John frowns and remains rooted in his position watching his friend walk away and out of the hospital. He took out his phone and sent a message.

'If Blanca gets involve...Caccina is the only one who can help her'

For the first time in his life, John prayed to a God he does not believe in.

* * *

 The loud sound of hands hitting the metal table of Q echoed within the walls of Q branch effectively silencing everyone and making them stop their actions to look at the very source of it.

"Then let me do my job!" Blanca said with anger, taking deep breath to calm herself after a frankly annoying and frustrating conversation with 007 and 006. It was rare to see the top agents and the two of the heads of MI6 in one place. And usually that meant danger, M who had remained silently during the whole outburst made it even more tense.

"I render my services to Q alone!" Blanca said with a scathing tone " I could care less if you lot want to capture Silva!" she added clearly implying that fighting Silva was not her main concern. 006,Alec Trevelyan was an intelligent man but rarely does he not know when to shut up and his question made Blanca irritated.

"side? I am on no one's side Trevelyan" she said with a glare " It would do good for MI6 to not mistake this" she gestures to her work "as my allegiance to MI6 and England". Alex had held her glare while 007,Bond remained calculating. The tension was rising and the Q branch workers felt fidgety, M's presence of silence not helping to lessen the tension, while Q felt nervous, wanting to calm his student down and sending 006 away.

He knew that neither would do good, the rush of foot steps getting nearer was heard and Adrian's voice broke the tension, everyone except the main cast showed a visible sign of relief.

"Silva has started his counter attack!"

Blanca immediately rushed over and left everyone with Adrian in tow. She could feel her excitement and so did Adrian, they both shared the love of challenges most especially if a formidable opponent showed up, someone who forced them to use everything they got.

a worthy opponent like Raoul Silva rarely shows up and when they do, they are the most fun...until they do get boring.

"White Knight would last against Silva for 4 mins max" Adrian says as they run through the empty hallways of MI6 and to their shared office workspace. Despite the current situation there were still times he gets fascinated with his superior, the woman right in front of him was burning in ardent flames, no longer was she subdued like she was before. In his eyes it was as if she had grown wings behind her back.

He knows that it would take time before he'll have her looking at him alone but she is worth the wait.

"Adrian" she said and he snaps out of his thoughts "Let's win this" with a determined face she sits down in front of her laptop while Adrian sits beside her, his laptop's own keyboard clacking with his quick and succesive strokes of the keys in beat with Blanca's.

'This is a 3 way battle' Adrian thought with glee.

* * *

 When John and Sherlock went back to 221 B. John had immediately hugged Sherlock surprising the man.

"John?"

"I...just wanted to hug you"

"Jim...something happened between the two of you in the past"

"yes, excellent deduction" John says and hugs Sherlock tighter inhaling his lover's scent.

"romantically?"

"yes"

and Sherlock does not really know what to say next but John saves him the trouble by telling him the story.

"We met in the middle of our fifth form, I was having troubles with my maths at that time and he was offering tutoring, though reluctant, Jim is like you, maddeningly brilliant and  total genius, everyone hated him or thought of him as weird though...'cept me. I like Jim, he was interesting and never dull, he was the one who actually convinced me to pursue what I want most of the time. help with it at times, repay him with different favors"

Sherlock remained silent and observes John and saw the despite John's truths he was omitting some parts of his story with Jim. " At one point I fell for him...lasted for the whole year in our sixth form...till he suddenly disappeared that's when James appeared" John's eyes widened in realization and Sherlock had noticed it 'James?'

"anyways it only lasted for a year, I moved on and so did he...apparently that what I thought...I still love him but no longer romantically, just as a friend, Sherlock" John answers

and Sherlock tilts his head "I am not jealous, John"

and John smiles his charming smile, one that is not fake like he gave at Barts and says " deny all you want, but I saw it in your eyes Sherlock" he pulls Sherlock down to reach the man's lips and places a sweet peck on it and pats his lover's cheek and went up to his room. Sherlock remains dumbfounded but happy, his bitterness and jealousy fading with John's words like a cure to a poison.

For all of the secrets John held he also showed all of the truth in him.


	4. The Tower

For all of the secrecy I kept from Sherlock...I wonder if this is my retribution?

As I look at the man in front of me, so full of twisted love for Jim, my best friend other than Sherlock, grin in a feral way I felt pure fear for the second time in my life. Professor James Moriarty, a man who Jim considers truly frightening and begrudgingly accepts as smarter than him was the one who truly pulled the strings. Who spuns the web of the underground world.

"Quite a turn up, isn't it Johnny boy?"

"No, not really" I say with cold detachment, I mused about how a like he was with Jim...but unlike Jim, this man knew of the true horrors of the world. The dark truth of misery that the world sees. Nothing in this man, not even his non-familial love for Jim was pure.

"oh! how cold! tell me Johnny, how does it feel like to know that your best friend, first love and former lover could easily do such things?" he smirked and looked smug. Taunting me with his body language.

"Are you referring to yourself who is pretending to be dearest Jim or my darling Jim?"

two could play at this game. He snarls and stomps over to me on the corner of my eye I could spot Jim and his loyal sniper Sebastian Moran hidden in the dark with the perfect view of what was happening.

"How dare you refer to him as yours!" he shouts to my face with pure rage as he pulls me closer to his face with both hands that held the front of my jumper "you discarded him easily! used him as you pleased and  left him not even contacting him?!"

"what makes you think I did that?" I say smugly. It seems that there are even things the spider does not know and I could his confusion and anger combine, I continue on " do you really think, I cutted ties with him?" I raise a brow here and he snarls and says to me "let's see if you can still smile afterwards"

I stared with a blank face but my eyes were looking at him with cold regard. Even if he does not tell it, I know that Sherlock may cut ties with me...but until I am able to tell him everything, I'll hope that this love would not yet end in bitterness. I knew that behind that great mind hides a great heart that feels to much, that could love so much and hate so much.

"let's see" I say and turn my attention to Jim, I smile softly at him. If this is where everything end I could only hope Caccina would be there to place the final things I might not accomplish.

James leaves the room with Sebastian Moran, while Jim rushes to me and hugs me tight I hug him back and try to soothe him.

"John..." he says as he is racked with great emotion "please, don't do it" he sobs harder and I held him tighter, even if we were no longer lovers, I still felt so much for Jim,though it was not eros, I would never be able to stop caring for this person, who could still remain so child-like.

"I know...I know that you can't love me like I want to...but still...please...please for the sake of whatever is left...runaway, runaway now" He cries and I remove took a step back and gently caress his face. "Jim...my most precious Jim" I say softly to this fragile person "you know that I can't, that I won't. I have so much to lose"

"Even more so!"

"Jim, you don't understand" I utter, Jim's face who could look so broken made me wonder how everything led to this showdown between people who is tied one way or another. It was scary, knowing how much this could affect a whole lot of people. 'audiences' included, If everything ended in disaster it would be a domino effect.

"Then make me understand John!" Jim shouts and I widen in realization on how Sherlock said the same. Jim breathes deeply and continues " make me understand, how you can't just walk away and not be caught in the cross fire! how sure are you that Holmes won't bring you in behind bars and that his older brother won't kill you! how can you fantom to be used by James this way?! make me understand how could you be a self sacrificing idiot!"

his face is marred with tears and so much frustration, I felt my own mask cracked but I could only smile sadly.

"for every thing there is an equivalent value, you can't give more or less, receive more or less. It must be balanced or there will be chaos" I answer softly and look up to meet his eyes " my dearest Jim, let me start with you, for the love you've given me all this time, I give to you my unwavering love and loyalty, you who had made me dream more than one and made it possible are one of the people I care for, so if by any chance this is my final bow" I pause and make sure that he is hearing every word I uttered "let me tell you that I have loved you more than a friend for a long time until I saw that you love the adventure more"

"John?"

I smile at his questioning gaze "Jim during the time you up and left, I watched over you. I saw how happy you were, I knew then that I could not hold you back"

"You knew all along?"

"Yes, even before you realized it, I knew of it. Even Blanca's" I say and he laughs broken as it is I could hear the hope in it.

"Blanca" he said with a smile "told me one month ago, that birds are not meant to be caged, lest they forget to fly" he looks at me shyly and asks "does that mean you felt that you were caging me?"

and I only smile at him "perhaps. but now that you've realized it you too can love another"

"Sebby?"

I laugh and ruffle his head "let's get this started and face everything head on" I then walked towards the table and wore the bomb vest and parka. The ball is still in my court.

* * *

 "Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that’s what it’s all been for, hasn’t it? All your little puzzles; making me dance – all to distract me from  _this."_  Sherlock voices out loud, his baritone voice echoing through the walls of the pool.

John steps out with a calm face and a little smile and says "Evening, Sherlock" and he commends Sherlock's control and smiles even more proudly, to deviate from James' orders he'll turn this move into his favor.

"Bet you didn't see this coming" he says and walks over to Sherlock now standing face to face with his lover who is deducing everything but not seeing what lies. John blinks

... --- ...

"yes, I didn't" Sherlock answers and starts to play along, if he breathes a sigh of relief John does not comment.

"John, you should really learn how to play by the rules" a voice comments outloud and out steps in Jim

"Hello, Sherlock... how does this midnight rendezvous with John and I feel?"

"I'm fine with John, Thank you" he answers in a clipped tone and John feeling stupidly brave despite being cloth with a bomb chuckles and Jim smiles wryly "John, gotta take that parka off"

John nods 'and this' he thought 'is where the show really starts' as James Moriarty comes out and says "Is that British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket..."

"It's a L106A1, actually"

And James smirks despite the odds "and now we're complete" he looks over to where Blanca has appeared walking as if she owns the very ground.

"Let me introduce to you three our fourth player, Blanca Valmont" James introduces her and says "now I wonder how this would play out" seeing how tensed Sherlock Holmes was. This was even better than he hoped for.

 "James Moriarty, Hi!" he waves at Sherlock "I was hoping that we would exchange numbers but John is such an unknown number"

"You've been a thorn, I thought of keeping you a pet honestly" James shrugs nonchalantly "a gift for Jimmy, but well seeing how our dearest  _Doctor_  " and he smiles when Sherlock realizes the stress of the word "got to you first, bah" he flips his hand "not interested in used goods...most especially if its John H. Watson"

Sherlock frowns and John held him back. From the far side of the pool, Blanca watches and hopes to God. Q and Adrian are on standby as wells 002. "acting out of turn, James?"she teases without good humor and Jim smiles a bit, seeing the 'bitch please' look Blanca is pulling.

"she's right big brother, you are acting out of turn" he joins Blanca's side.

James sigh and turns his words to Sherlock

"I’ve given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I’ve got going on out there in the big bad world. I’m a specialist, you see ..." he pauses and addresses John "but your lover here trumps me, Tell me Mr. Holmes..."

Sherlock looks at him and waits for the next words "how much of John Watson do you know of?" and then every single one of them has a laser pointed at their chest. John looks at James with pure anger.

"really, Johnny you can never come close to me"

"Take it!" Sherlock says gesturing to his outstretched hand that held the missile plans

"Oh? I could get that anywhere" James say and Blanca interrupts " except, from Digital Fortress"

"ah" James says and turns around to look at Blanca "tell me how is little Adrian doing?"

"oh he's fine and mine"

"everyone wears mask, Blanca darling...are you really sure he is everything as he is?"

"oh! James dearest, are you also wanting my Adrian's attention?"

"he's all yours" James answers wryly and Blanca smirks in satisfaction " I know everything I need to know about him"

"do you really?"

"I am, by my definition"

"Let's get back to our main agenda?" Jim says seeing how they were deviating and John already has more than enough time "Of course, brother dearest" James say and turns his attention back to Sherlock "do you know what will happen to you, Sherlock?"

"you kill me" Sherlock answers blandly and James grins "no, Sherlock" he turns his attention to Jim while addressing the first part to Sherlock " Tell me, do you know how far they went? Jimmy whatever do you see in this man that you always disregard me?"

"the things you don't" Jim answers and Blanca smiles and is amusedly shocked "OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Buuuuuuuuuurn!" Sherlock frowns at her, Jim and John shares a look that says it was entirely inappropriate and James pointedly ignores her.

"He's loyal" James say referring to John " but he's your heart isn't he? now the question remains, will he still be?" he adds "Oh! I could see by the confused look you have John has yet to tell you of his..." James makes hand gestures and then "exploits?" with a raised brow and John could not describe what he felt, the man was just right in front of him, he could easily punch the living daylight out of him but everything was already out of control. He discreetly glanced at Blanca and could tell she was having a hard time knowing which would likely happen.

"The human heart is the most important part of the human body, it does keep the blood flowing" James taunted "well you'd know" He looks at his nails and brushes them off his Westwood suit "It was nice chatting with you folks, I'd better be off... appointments and all, the criminal network does run like a government afterall" he says offhandedly and walks off leaving everyone disturbed though who was the most affected was hard to tell.

"Ciao!" his voice echoes back to the pool and after a minute or so once the coast was clear and the red dot was gone Blanca breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards John and the rest that was on the other side of the pool.

"All right?" she asks as she takes into account John's appearance, mind reeling off deductions.

"I'm fine" John answers and looks over to Sherlock and calls his attention while Jim was helping Blanca take the bomb vest off John, Sherlock however remained silent and John sighs "We'll talk later" he says and Sherlock nods numbly and steps closer to John, arms angled to hug him the moment Jim and Blanca was out of the way and disposing the vest far far away. But before he could even hug John, the red dot came back to rest on John's chest and Sherlock felt anguished as John steeled himself.

* * *

 

Sebastian Moran was a damn good sniper and could see military material in people he meet. He could see that John Watson could make an excellent Captain even a General out of himself if he had joined the military. The doctor's moral compass was unlike others, He could kill someone without having nightmares about it.

That was why he felt it was a shame that the man's life would end here. James Moriarty easily changes his plans (the only good thing about it was that it all ended good anyways).

"It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my  _only_  weakness" he hears his boss say and he grunts, 'it could very well be his end' he thought and positioned his laser the one he really held to be aligned above the cement where the bomb lay to trigger it. The other lasers where just pointers. It took a while for James to get on with it since the man was just too damn dramatic but Sebastian held his complaints because the man does sign his check.

And so he fires when he receives the cue and ducks when the explosion occurs.

He escapes immediately, in the corner of his eye he could see two men in suits jump to the pool, he filed it in his mind and made sure to remain out of sight. He'll wait for further orders was his original plan was but a black sedan stop right in front of him. And the woman whom he had met before spoke when the windows rolled down. He reluctantly went inside when the door opened.

"We meet again Mr. Moran" she said as he sat across her "have you thought about whose side you're on?" she asked amicably though it was clearly fake, this much Sebastian could tell. If the woman was annoyed or mad about this she showed no signs of it.

"You must be disgruntled, Mr. Moran" she said " since you have yet to know my name"

Sebastian remained impassive and she chuckles " I'm Caccina Chiavarone" and that gets his attention. 

"Now" she says and Sebastian looks at her attentively "let's get to business, I've told you before that to whom you work for would be essential to your survival, James Moriarty is my enemy, whether he knows or not is trivial, You've been a mercenary for a long time now surely you've heard of my Famiglia?"

He nods and she smiles in a pleased manner "Mr. Moran, between Jim Moriarty and James Moriarty which one weighs heavier to you?"

Sebastian likes the frankness of the woman but hated everything else about her. It does not matter about which one weighs heavier in his heart or anywhere else, all that matter was who was going to sign his check by the end of the day. The smug grin the woman had, pissed him off, this time it showed outwardly.

"A word of advice, keep this a secret from James Moriarty...and choose Jim when the time comes" she says and the car stops in his getaway location, he is surprised as he steps out and the car moves. Not once did he notice Irene Adler beside the driver's seat.

* * *

The explosion had sent John to a comatose state when he had covered Sherlock, while Jim and Blanca was not found along with Moriarty. Sherlock had remained in the hospital for almost a week now. Not once leaving John's side unless made to by Mrs. Hudson who was sympathetic to him. Mycroft had yet to make his appearance and Sherlock wishes that John would wake up soon.

He knew that the longer it took the slimmer the chances were that a patient would wake up from a comatose state. They had so much to talk about, John had yet to tell him the story and he just misses John so much, he fears that it would all end this way with John dying for being such a hero, always wanting to save everyone. That even the death of his patient could take so much from him, that it would take him days sometimes even weeks to move on from a patient's death.

John just cared too much and that Sherlock thinks is both a blessing and a curse.

John was his heart and the one that feels for Sherlock when he is too deep in his thoughts and too confused by society rules. John is the one who keeps him in line, without constricting him, who participates in his experiments willingly, stayed even if his house had already been deemed safe by the hazmat suit wearing people, John makes him tea and tells him to go to sleep, complains about his violin yet does nothing to stop it and only bothered by the fact that the head was near his food container.

John does not see him as a freak, loves him as he is and goes by Sherlock's pace and takes over when he deems fit, there are so many things Sherlock can say about John from the way his lover sleeps to the way the impossible man speaks.

"I don't want this to end like this, John" he says and lets a tear fall down as he burrows his head on John's arm, his lover remaining impassive. He sobs quietly unaware that Mrs. Hudson had entered with Lestrade who for the first time saw what John had seen right from the start. Mrs. Hudson merely shakes her head and leads DI Lestrade out of the room and gesture for them to wait outside until Sherlock has composed himself.

"How long?" Lestrade asked their landlady clearly at lost on when the two had taken such a step in their relationship even if the whole Yard and even he himself saw it coming. But she only shakes his head at him and says "not now dear, I'll tell you all about it when John wakes up"

Lestrade sees how positive the woman was and he smiles sometimes being a copper took out too much from him. He thought of how behaved Sherlock was when around John, always commenting about how John would do things and saying John's name as if it was an explanation itself whenever he could not be bothered. Sherlock despite not attending his classes still studied even if the man was a genius, John made sure the man made time to read his chemistry books, conducting experiments with him to encourage his studying habits sometimes just to get rid of the man's ennui.

He was also a good chap and despite being a genius though John had claimed to be just clever, he could see the same look John would have when seeing crime scenes though why the man always prefered to be out of spotlight he could not imagine.

"John is such a good man, smart too just like Sherlock" Mrs. Hudson says and that snaps him out of his thoughts and the good old lady continues " I guess he'd had enough of being in the spotlight that he lets Sherlock take all the credit"

and Lestrade looks at her in confusion and Mrs. Hudson chuckles "didn't see that coming did you?" she sighs and has a faraway look " John was always helping Sherlock with the case, he'd admitted to me once that he would sometimes solve the case even before Sherlock would"

Mrs. Hudson gave Lestrade a playful conspiratory wink and said playfully "Keep it a secret from Sherlock would you? John wants Sherlock to remain in the limelight, terribly good chap that John"

and Lestrade nods and smiles for the first time realising how little he knows of Sherlock and John out of work and a few pints of beer in the pub. "Why does John do that?" he phrases his question in an unsure manner to Mrs. Hudson who gently smiled to him like a mother would to a child " John's the youngest doctor to ever graduate, he'd had enough of people expecting to much from him; well that and he's tired of politics" she answers and looks sadly at her hands " They're a bit like what I would have wanted in my children or in-laws, John most especially"

And Lestrade waits for her to finish " I've met John once, good child that lad is, he was but an assistant doctor but he cared for me like he would to a mother, I've been sent to the Emergency room once, beaten by my old husband within an inch of my life...but John!" her voice cracks at this part " John had persuaded the doctor to not give up and even took care of me after it" She sniffles and Lestrade hands her his handkerchief which she refused with a slight shake of her head. "It was amazing, seeing how much he cared for others even if he carried a load or problem at that time, His cousin was experiencing troubles at home and had bought a ticket to visit him in New Jersey, such a young girl and brave too" she smiles as she reminisces "She reminded me of Sherlock or is it the other way around?" she chuckles and so does Lestrade "what happened next?" he asked

"She cared for me too, made me strong and stand by my belief, made me see that" Mrs. Hudson's voice trails and Lestrade smiles gently and held the woman's and in comforting gesture and says "I could see how they mean the world to you too, Mrs. Hudson...I hope we could all get better"

"Sherlock too" she says and they both nod.

Sherlock has step out of the room, composure in tact and looked surprised when he saw Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson.

"Is there anything you need DI Lestrade?"

"statements and John's condition" he says bluntly knowing by now that if Sherlock was distressed it was best to be blunt. Mrs. Hudson shakes her head and mutters 'boys' before addressing Sherlock with John's condition.

"They've said that it would take a week for him to wake up"

"Oh dear! I know that this is John's alma mater but I hardly trust them at all, Sherlock" Mrs. Hudson says and the two boys look at her quizzically " I've only trusted Dr. Wilson's or Dr. House's diagnostics when it comes to John, terribly unpredictable that chap" she says and bids them goodbye as she made mental preparations to send them in London, John's niece would be glad to help.

"How have you been holding up?" Lestrade asks as they both sat down the waiting chairs outside John's room.

"Fine" Sherlock answers as he pouts and in Lestrade eyes he looks like a child trying to dress in a big man's clothes and Lestrade felt compelled to hugged the man out of brotherly gesture and affection.

"John's silent...he never gave me the cold shoulder!" Sherlock whines as much as he could if only to bring a semblance of normality in his life that John's absence disrupts "Sometimes, Sherlock" Lestrade began because he was feeling oddly poetic and he had always hated hospitals "we meet people who can change us in the smallest ways that we barely notice" he closes his eyes and leans his head to the white wall of the hospital as he remembers how John once showed him that hospitals could also mean hope and not death "and when we do" he smiles when he remembers how Mycroft had just come out and asked him to dinner "we are amazed and we just might get a tiniest bit terrified but" and then he is reminded of how kind John was to listen to him worrying about Mycroft acting cold to him "when we see how we've become better since they arrived" he trails off a bit now looking down to his hands a little bit melancholy "we treasure them a bit or a whole lot more"

he finishes this by patting Sherlock's back "I could understand how you feel, since I have My" he says and that was the closest he came to admitting that he was in a relationship with Mycroft Holmes. He smiles and hugs Sherlock and bids him farewell as he leaves St. Barts, If John was able to let him see the bright side of things, then he could do to if only to return a favor.

Sherlock stares after Lestrade in shock and a slow smile breaks out of his face as he rushes back to John. He thinks that Lestrade being able to keep this behind his back is an achievement and so he chatters John. In his mind he could hear John answering even if the man is deep REM sleep.And no one could really blame him if he takes comfort in this illusion.


End file.
